One Night Changes Everything
by hermioneanddraco2005
Summary: Its the end of the 7th year of Hogwarts and a ball has taken place. When two fall in love in one night what will happen for their future? HMDR post Hogwarts. Adult themes and content! You've been warned!
1. They Meet

Its the end of the 7th year of Hogwarts and a ball has taken place. When two fall in love in one night what will happen for their future? HM/DR post Hogwarts. Adult themes and content! You've been warned!

AN: So I decided to do this new story kind of different than I have yet to write. Hope you like!

READ AND REVIEW please!

* * *

It was the graduation ball and last chance for the 7th years to have fun together before going out in the real world. There was a definite buzz in the air as the students walked down the stares in the maskqureade costumes. These were not normal masks the students had on either, no, just like Dumbledore to request that all mask have a charm placed on them to make the person un-reconizable to all who saw them. A kind of last ditch effort for house unity. As the students entered the hall they were all given a number and told that for the last half of the ball they would have to stay with the person with the same number. Some took the numbers eagerly and other complained out loud for awhile.

The ball started greatly with all the students dancing with their chosen partners enjoying drinks and just hanging out with each other. Soon the time came where they had to find their matching numbers that they would have to stay with the rest of the night. Some partners hugged or kissed and said where they would meet after the ball ended. As all the people started finding their matching number except for a young women in the most beautiful white dress with golden accents stood alone waiting to find her new partner looking eagerly around. The dress she wore was a corset style on top which accented her bust and pushed it up to show it off slightly with a slightly poofed out bottom but not overly poofed so she could move. Her hair was down in curls with the top half pulled out of her face. Her Mask was white lace with gold on the outer edge and around the eyes, quiet simple compared to most of the other girls overly decorated masks. Her eyes sparkled bright as melted chocolate through the eye holes. She continued to wait holding her number so all could see until she saw him walk up to her with the matching number.

Her stomach quite literately did a flip when she saw him. It was a romance novel moment she thought as she saw him. His hair was black and pulled into a pony tail he was dressed in all black and his eyes, oh his eyes were so stunning, ice blue mixed with grey. NEVER had she seen such great eyes on any human being. He wore a cape tied Lockhart style over one shoulder but it was longer reaching down to his ankles. He wore a simply yet elegant black mask with silver around the edge and eyes kind of like Hermione's. He held the same number 13 as she did and he smirked at her. Oh yes he got the best out of the rest. Even his date could not compete with what he saw in front of him.

He came up to her and took her hand in his and kissed it gently wanting to start on the right foot with her. She blushed at this small but meaningful act.

He was the first to speak, "Hello. I 'm Dante for this evening, as we can't let our true identities know."

"Dante means lasting, hmm" She thought out loud, "Nice choice, I'm Mia for the night and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Mia means mine, well one can only hope." He said to her with a true smile, She blushed and looked to the ground, "You are beautiful and should never look down, always keep your chin up above the rest." He said to her as he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes."Shall we dance then?" He asked her softly, she nodded and followed him her hand in his.

A slow song came on and he took hold of her waist and hand and started to lead her around the dance floor with ease. She had never dance with anyone so skilled. Victor was good but Dante was GREAT! It was like the scene from the Labyrinth at the ball scene both just simply taken with each other.

"So I suppose I can ask you some simple questions about you. I don't think that is against the rules, not that I care or anything but just for tonight's sake I will obey." He told her with a smirk. She giggled and nodded to let him know it was ok to ask her questions, "This is your 7th year right, I mean you didn't just come with a 7th year did you?"

"No I'm in the 7th year. I am 17, going to be 18 this September 17th." She replied. What about you? How old are you?"

"I'm 18. My birthday was like 3 months ago." He said, "Tell me about you, I mean as much as you can without telling me who you are anyways. I'll do the same when you finish."

Another slow song came on and they continued to dance but in a more subdued way and less elaborate.

"Well were do I start. I am an only child with brown eyes and hair. I know we were suppose to change it but I didn't look good with any other color. I love learning, and am learning to fly better with my friends help. I used to have a fear of flying but am getting over it. What else, I love books and I'm still not sure what I want to do for a career. I also have three best friends. My favorite color is gold and silver. I could never decide on just one" She concluded.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked quickly not thinking about his question until after he asked it.

"Oh well yes. I just started dating him about a month ago." She answered a bit hesanitly, "Sorry." She said once more looking down to the ground.

"Well I think I might have been shocked if you said you didn't have a boyfriend, because as I said before you are beautiful and the more time I am with you the better your personality gets. Is it a serious relationship?" He asked her with longing in his eyes.

"Well I thought it would be more clear to me as we continued to date but honestly I don't know. I love him in a way yet I don't think it's the kind of love to last a life time." She explained with sadness in her voice. "Well what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked in return.

He sighed and then said, "Unfortunately, yes. It's not the best relationship and and she is betrothed to me so whether I like her or not I have to marry her or be an outcast with my family." He explained with sadness in his voice.

"You know Dante, I think that if I was forced to marry without love or be disowned I would choose to be disowned. I could never marry without love." She said proudly.

"You sure do have a motivating way of putting things out with so much passion behind it." He said really close to her ear, "I wish I would have gotten to know you in school. You seem like you would be a great friend to have. Your friends must really love to talk about things with you." He paused for a moment and led her off the dance floor to the refreshments table. "Thirsty?" He asked handing her a butterbeer which she took gratefully. "So I guess it is my turn to tell you about me eh?"

"Yeah that was part of the agreement." She nodded as they started to walk around they room.

"Well I too am an only child. I love to fly and play Quidditch. Umm, my mother is my world and I would do anything for her. I only have one true best friend, and these here that my dear mother gave me," He said pointing to see eyes, "Are my true color. I can't tell you about my hair color cause lets face it, it would be a total giveaway. My favorite color is green and as for a job after school I would love to play Quidditch proffesionaly." He finished.

"Well you are pretty interesting yourself. I would like to ask you something that can show me whether we both are wasting our time or not, is that ok?" She questioned quickly not looking him in the eye.

"Yeah go ahead, I like to be straight forward anyways." He replied as they arrived on the terrace of the gardens. It was a warm summer night and the moon was extra bright because it was full.

"Well its more like two questions I suppose. What house are you in and does it matter to you that we might not be in the same house?" She asked quickly.

"Well earlier in my school life yes it would have mattered but since the war with Voldemort has started petty things like that don't bother me as much. I still have my ticks about certain people from certain houses but thats about it." He explained while she nodded in acceptance. He continued, "As for My house I'm in Slytherin hence my favorite color is Green, a true Slytherin to the end." He ended proudly. He watched her for a moment as her face went sorata dark after hearing the last bit.

"Well before I tell you my house I want to thank you for being so kind to me and that I now know I would have loved to be in your house just to be friends with you." She said truthfully after she said that he bent down and kissed her softly and pulled away to look at her in the eye. She quietly said, "I'm in Gryfandor."

He looked slightly taken aback but didn't turn away but instead bent down and with much more passion kissed her like they had never kissed another before. As they did this a shock of power ripped through their bodies like electricity which only made the both of them deepen the kiss more. As the ended the kiss they looked in each others eyes and smiled knowing that the power shock was the true sign of Magical love.

"Come and dance with me again please." He said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor once more. She nodded and the walked to them middle as the rest of the school cleared after a fast song. As the music started they realized it was a tango and smirked at each other. "You know how to dance the Tango?" He asked hopefully as she nodded happily, "My parents put me through 2 years of ball room dance lessons for nothing. They began to dance as all the students had stopped to watch Dante and Mia dance the tango so elegantly. It was true romance in each step as the girls looked on in awe and the boys looking on in amazement.

The song ended and the whole room clapped loudly for the two who politely bowed to the crowd. They left the dance floor for some seats on the outer edge of the room.

"Listen, I know tonight is the first time we have met and we barely know each other but I feel like we have know each other forever. This is the last night of our school lives and I want to share every moment I can with you tonight. Can I take you some where where I have never taken any one else?" Dante asked Mia.

She looked slightly startled by this admission from him but mostly excited about the prospect of being with him for awhile tonight. "Let's go." She said standing up with him and following him out the doors of the great hall. She followed him down the halls to a corridor she had never known existed. At the end was an elaborately carved wooden door that stood at least ten feet high. They walked up it and Dante said, "Mia I would love for you to come in and spend the night with me you can leave whenever you want and I want you to know that I am not expecting anything to happen and that no matter what happens I'll never regret what we do. Do you still want to come in?" He asked her.

"Yes." Was all she said as he unlocked the door with a flick of his wand and the door slowly opened to a room fit for royalty.


	2. This Night

Last time on One Night Changes Everything:

"Listen, I know tonight is the first time we have met and we barely know each other but I feel like we have know each other forever. This is the last night of our school lives and I want to share every moment I can with you tonight. Can I take you some where where I have never taken any one else?" Dante asked Mia.

She looked slightly startled by this admission from him but mostly excited about the prospect of being with him for awhile tonight. "Let's go." She said standing up with him and following him out the doors of the great hall. She followed him down the halls to a corridor she had never known existed. At the end was an elaborately carved wooden door that stood at least ten feet high. They walked up it and Dante said, "Mia I would love for you to come in and spend the night with me you can leave whenever you want and I want you to know that I am not expecting anything to happen and that no matter what happens I'll never regret what we do. Do you still want to come in?" He asked her.

"Yes." Was all she said as he unlocked the door with a flick of his wand and the door slowly opened to a room fit for royalty.

* * *

**AN: Hey reader! This chapter is very long for me and took a lot of thought. This chapter is MA rated all the way so please don't read if you don't want to and PLEASE leave a review!!**

On with the story!

Chapter2: THIS NIGHT

* * *

They walked into the room together, Mia looking around in awe. "This room is simply amazing! I can't ever remember being in a place this beautiful!" She said to him as they sat in a love seat in front of a blazing fire.

"My family had this room in Hogwarts for centuries. I belive it was built just after the school was opened. My family always had to have the best and here is the end result. I think it is grand and used to think it barely fit to par in my life but now I think it is much to showy for living in. Places like this belong in a museum or library, you know, someplace important, not for a private room where none can admire the work someone put into it." He explained to her.

"Well what ever it is it's still beautiful." She commented.

"Do you want something to drink? Maybe a butterbeer or something?" He asked politely.

"Do you have any rum? I LOVE rum!" She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Well your in luck than because I just so happen to have a bit of rum just for you!" He said pulling a bottle of honey colored liquid out of a cabinet.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed. They split what was in the bottle into two cups and toasted each other.

"May our lives be as wonderful as they are tonight!" He said truthfully with a smile on his oh so beautiful face. "Say, do you know what time this bloody curse wears off so we can take off our masks and finally meet?" Dante asked Mia.

"Yeah the ball ends at 12:00am so the curse ends then too." She said downing the last of her rum in a gulp. She looked at the empty cup and said, "Why's the rum always gone?" Then she stood up to get some else to drink and felt slightly tipsy, "Thats why." and she sat back down deciding a conversation with Dante might be a better idea. "Whats your mother like Dante?"

"In one word simply amazing. The things she has been through and still continues to go through would kill anyone else but she is so strong. She's beautiful too, built as if from royal blood. She would sometimes say that she was royalty in the wizarding world." He sighed slightly than began to speak, "As a young girl she had so much power and she was so smart. She knew how to use her looks and smarts to gain whatever she wanted. I always admired her determination.

She told me thats why my father was drawn to her. That and she was pure blooded, which to him was like everything." He spoke with passion behind his words that enthralled Mia.

"She sounds so wonderful." She replied quietly reveling in his words.

"She is and in a way was. After my parents were married my father began to break her spirt as fast as he could. He felt too challenged by her. He made her think she was lower than him because she was his wife and a woman. He would beat her and torture her every chance he got till one day she stopped holding her head high and submitted to him in defeat.

It didn't matter though because after he won the power over her he took her with him to a deatheater meeting and she was forced to become a deatheater. That night she said is the worst night of her life. She was beaten and tortured by none other than Voldemort to see if she was worthy of joining. He found her to be worthy enough in his eyes and she got the mark that night. So in the first week of her marriage she found out what she had gotten into and how her life would be from then on.

The next month she found out she was pregnant with me and told my father. He of course threatened that if she bore a daughter he would kill the child and punish her for her failing to bear a son. So you can just imagine going through a pregnancy not knowing if you'll ever be able to keep your child. In the end of her pregnancy she tried to run away, a last ditch bound of resistance in her. She got to her parents home but was found by my father and taken home where he was just about to beat her for defying him she went into labor thankfully. She had me that night and of course I wasn't a girl." He said with half a grimace.

"Did things change after you were born?" Mia asked. She was now into this conversation as if reading a very interesting book.

"No things got worse really. You see My father knew now that she was not totally submitted to him. That night he came to visit her after giving birth she was so happy and relieved that I was a boy and the stress of wondering if I would be killed or not off her shoulders after so long was gone. She thought that after having me he would change, be less brutal and more caring toward her. He walked in and named me then went over to her and slapped her across her face knocking her out of her bed to the floor. He called her many things telling her how a wife was to act and such all the while kicking and cursing her in her stomach. He stopped after the mid-wife came in to the room. The lady ran up to my mother seeing a pool of blood around her. The medi-witch healed her as best as she could but later told my mother she would no longer be able to have any more children which broke her heart further.

My father then degraded her further by having his mistress staying in the manor as us and allowing his "friends" to rape my mother when they pleased." Dante stopped and looked to the ground. Mia came over to him and lifted his chin with her small warm hands and wiped away the stray tears that ran down his cheeks.

She placed a soft kiss upon his lips and whispered,"It's ok to let it out. NEVER keep it in. It will destroy you with no effort."

"I know but to relive memories of her is something I have never done and I didn't think it would be so hard." He explained. "I learned all this from her pensive that she left out one night in her study. I was in the sixth year when i learned all this and knew what my father was really all about. It all made sence and I decided to make changes in my life. My mother and I have been working on her re-hab in a sence and she is beginning to regain her power and self confidence. So as I said she is amazing." He finished.

"You are so brave and strong just like her. I only wish I was that strong." Mia admitted.

"I bet that you are though. You just haven't realized it yet." He replied.

"Thank you..." Was all she got out before he began to kiss her soundly.

He cupped her face in his hands and she in his hair. He began to nip on her neck and love her like no other. Their hands began to fumble and touch and slowly feel each others bodies absorbing in each others presence.

He stood up taking her with him. He led her to his room where in the middle of it stood a giant king sized bed. It was covered and draped in black silk covers and sheets as if the bed was made for nothing but sex. She smiled to herself thinking what might just happen with him tonight on that very sexual bed.

"I don't want to push you into anything you don't want. I won't hurt you on purpose so you are in control here. I willingly will do what you want and won't do what you don't want." He told her looking in her eyes.

"I understand. I knew that when I left the ball with you tonight you would never force me into anything I don't want." She paused for a moment then walked up the bed and took off her dress with a flick of her wand and sat in the middle of it in all her natural beauty, "I want you to love me. Love me like you've never loved before. Love me so I can never forget how wonderful you are."

With this said he walked up to her crawled onto the bed and began to kiss her. "You are one kinky witch Mia. I'll do all that you ask and more." Was all that was said as the loving began. He too got naked and for a second they both marveled in each others wonderfulness and beauty.

He had never seen such a sight before him. She was perfect in all ways that he thought a woman should be. She had the hour glass shaped that drove him nuts with pump hearty breasts that just begged to be sucked upon. She had the cutest outy belly button he had ever seen and it was pierced, a sign of a wild side he liked in a girl. She had an apple bottom that was firm and just right. Everything from her head to her toes was what he ever looked for in looks. It was so awesome to finally be with someone that was beautiful, smart, and has a killer personality.

She stared in amazement at this gorgeous man before her. He was awesome in every shape and form. Her boyfriend was nothing to him, not that she had been this far with him but still on can only dream of what she saw before her. For the first time in her life she felt lucky to say the least. He was built but not bulky, because she really could not stand huge muscular guys. He had the best chest on a man that begged to be touched and licked and sucked, oh the possibilities were endless. His ass was the perfect man ass, with just enough but not too much to grab and smack. Oh and his manhood was almost scarey. The thought of that going where she knew it would was slightly frightening in a sexy kind of way that excited her. He had let his hair down out of the pony tail and fell just above his shoulders. His eyes were it though, because one look into them and it was over. She would do anything and everything with him.

They began to kiss while he slowly lay her down on the bed each just absorbing each other as if making up for so much lost time between the two. His hand slowly began to glide over her breasts and tummy. He played and fondled them taking each into his mouth. A moan escaped her mouth as he did this. His hand found its way down to her warmth which made her hips buck uncontrollably. This small gesture made him burn with want. She let her hands move over his body slowly as he continued to explore her body with his. The way he touched her was like nothing she had ever experienced.

He slowly entered her body with one finger as he whispered in her ear,  
"No matter what we will have no regrets after this. Never."

"No Regrets..." Was all that she could get out as he pushed another finger into her and moved them in and out at the perfect speed. Her moans echoed his room as the heat between them grew with each thrust into her.

"You're almost ready for me. Are you sure?" He asked in a husky voice. She nodded her head fast wanting just as badly to feel him in her as he wanted her. She grabbed him and rolled him on top of her between her legs. He took his fingers out of her and they began kissing with much fierce and passion each moaning into each others mouth.

He then broke apart the kiss and looked deep into her eyes and lifted himself off her slightly. He slowly almost painfully placed himself in her and was about to thrust all the way in but stopped as he hit a barrier he only felt once before.

"Your still a virgin?" He asked slightly astonished at the fact that she was willing to give him such a gift.

"I should have told you, sorry." She said in a quiet tone.

"Don't be ashamed about it. I am just honored you are letting me have such a wonderful gift from you." He explain ending with a kiss. He continued, "It's going to hurt at first but I'll try to make it as painless as I can." She nodded as she pulled him back down to her lips and began to kiss him.

He quickly pushed through the barrier and thrust himself in. She gasped as her eye flew wide open at the sharp pain that filled her body but he started to move slowly and easily inside her make the pain turn from pain to pleasure. Soon she was meeting his thrusts and lifts as he filled her body each time. The pleasure they shared was so heavenly. She felt as if she were flying in the clouds and she could not get any higher till they went from him being on top to her flipping him over and her riding him. She licked his chest and sucked his nipples as she rode him passionately. Power surged through the two as the love making progressed. Soon each reached their climax together and lay next to one and other panting trying to catch their breath.

"That was simply amazing. Could you feel the power building between us as we made love?" Mia asked Dante eyes shinning bright behind her mask.

"We were meant for each other Mia. That has never happened to me before. I can't belive that that was your first time too! You are amazing!" Dante told her as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She whispered tiredly. They both giggled as he thought to himself about his next move.

He decided then that he must do what he thought best. He placed his right hand over her heart and his left hand over his and looked deep into her eyes. When he spoke he spoke with power in a firm low voice, "If aught be lost, 'twill be my honor for yours. If one must be forsaken, 'twill be my soul for yours. Should death come anon, 'twill be my life for yours." He drew a breath and and finished it, completing the spell that would haunt him for life, "I am Given." He shuddered as he felt the irrevocable bond take root within him---a bond that could never be broken. He was now connected to her strands of awareness. Were he to walk into a room full of hundreds of people, he would be able to sence her and be drawn to her side. If he entered Diagon alley he would know where she was in it.

"That was absolutely beautiful. What did you mean by that?" Mia asked as she normally did to everyone.

"Its just something that will become clearer in time I hope." He told her quietly as he thought to himself, 'It's more like, you are mine forever, should you agree and give me the words back. And now I am your forever, whether you agree or not.' His heart was now trapped by the spell and he would ache and feel and love eternally for her forever. Should she one day choose to give him the words back the bond would grow to ten times that of what it is now and both would live feeling and loving each other deeper than anyone could think.

Mia never wanted to leave him. She waited until he was fully asleep before easily rolling off the bed and putting her dress back on. She looked over at the clock and saw it read 12:01 and remembered about the curse and how it was now off. She wanted to know who he was so bad so she quietly crept up to his side and removed the mask.

Words failed her at that moment as her eyes got big and a tear rolled down her face. There in the bed she had just made love in lay Draco Malfoy, the man fate chose to be her soul mate. If he knew who she really was would he look at her the same? Thats when her mind decided that he couldn't know, she knew that this would be last time she would see him until if by some small bit of fate led this wonderful man to her side in the future. A single tear rolled down her cheek at this thought.

She began to walk out of the room and turned and face his bed and took off the mask that hid her identity and said, "I am Hermione Granger and I love you Draco Malfoy." With this said she went to the front door and opened and left. As she walked down the corridor a thought hit her that they had not used a birth control spell and that she could be pregnant with his baby, well not right away but later. This thought scared her but at the same time she welcomed it more so than she thought was normal.

Behind her Draco watched his love walk away down the hall knowing full well who she was. It shocked him slightly to finally know who this wonderful woman was. He knew why she had left and he understood but he could not help feel the heart break that came with it. A few years ago and this would have been nothing to him but know being more grown up and responsible he knew he was losing something much greater than he could imagine. He watched he until he saw her go up the stairs back to her life before him and it hurt so bad to watch her leave. The pain was almost unbearable but he knew he could not chase after her. Not now, not for a while anyways.

He sat behind the door and said aloud to the air, "Gods Hermione I love you!" and he crumpled in a heap and cried like he had never cried before.


	3. Wishing For Him

Last time on One Night Changes Everything:

Words failed her at that moment as her eyes got big and a tear rolled down her face. There in the bed she had just made love in lay Draco Malfoy, the man fate chose to be her soul mate. If he knew who she really was would he look at her the same? Thats when her mind decided that he couldn't know, she knew that this would be last time she would see him until if by some small bit of fate led this wonderful man to her side in the future. A single tear rolled down her cheek at this thought.

She began to walk out of the room and turned and face his bed and took off the mask that hid her identity and said, "I am Hermione Granger and I love you Draco Malfoy." With this said she went to the front door and opened and left. As she walked down the corridor a thought hit her that they had not used a birth control spell and that she could be pregnant with his baby, well not right away but later. This thought scared her but at the same time she welcomed it more so than she thought was normal.

Behind her Draco watched his love walk away down the hall knowing full well who she was. It shocked him slightly to finally know who this wonderful woman was. He knew why she had left and he understood but he could not help feel the heart break that came with it. A few years ago and this would have been nothing to him but know being more grown up and responsible he knew he was losing something much greater than he could imagine. He watched he until he saw her go up the stairs back to her life before him and it hurt so bad to watch her leave. The pain was almost unbearable but he knew he could not chase after her. Not now, not for a while anyways.

He sat behind the door and said aloud to the air, "Gods Hermione I love you!" and he crumpled in a heap and cried like he had never cried before.

AN: Thanks to all who are reading this story! I love to hear from you so drop me a review when your all done here so I know what you think! Hope you like!

Chapter 3: Wishing For Him

A now 5 month pregnant Hermione stood waiting in her kitchen for Ron to come home. It was 2:00am again and this time she planned to end it. She knew he was cheating well frankly that made this easy for her. They had started to dissolve the next day after the ball being that each had taken up with their own partners that night. Thats who Hermione figured that Ron was cheating on her with. Ron still just thought Hermione was putting on weight even though a very well knowing Molly Weasley knew better. Hermione would no doubt stay friends with that family but she would not stay miserable with Ron. A memory came back to her as she stood there waiting:

One night Ron had come home for the pub and was extremely drunk. Hermione at that time was only 2 months pregnant and was asleep in bed. Ron bulged into their room and shook her awake. She woke up as he started to feel her up. She kept telling him no but he didn't listen and ended up raping her. He threaten her that if she told anyone he would kill her. The next day is when things seemed to become distant between them, which Hermione didn't mind at all. She slept in the guest bedroom and stayed away from him at all costs. She wanted nothing to harm her babe that was so precious to her already.

Tonight was it though enough was enough. If he wanted to be with his new lover the more power to him. She had her trunk packed in her room ready to go where ever she could to get away from him that night. She heard him apperate in the yard and with him was his new lover Lavender Brown. The nerve of him bringing her here. It didn't matter that they didn't act like a couple but to flaunt her in front of Hermione on her turf was maddening. She lost it and stormed out the front door towards the two snogging people. Lavender's eyes got real big as she saw Hermione storming toward them with her wand out.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING HER HERE! I COULD GIVE A SHIT IF YOU SHAG HER ELSE WHERE BUT TO BRING HER TO MY HOME!" Hermione exploded her wand pointed at the both of them all the time. Ron got in front of her protectively, something he would have never done for Hermione.

"Put your wand away you stupid whore! This is my Home too and I'll do as I well please!" Ron yelled back as he pulled his out and pointed it at her.

Her eyes were full of tears as she began to speak, "If you want to be with her than you can because I'm leaving tonight. I will not be someone puppet to be played with." She said as she lowered her wand and turned to walk as not to anger him any more and cause him to attack her and in the end harm the babe.

But it was to late as she turned and started to walk away he cast, "Expelliarmus!" But to both their surprises a shield grew around her and blocked her from the spell. A shield that Hermione had once read about that only a pregnant mother can cast if attacked. But she didn't cast it and that puzzled her. "Don't ever come near me again Ron. If you do I will kill you as you once threatened to me. Oh and Lavender I would be careful he likes to rape his women when they won't shag him."

With that said she walked to her room and grabbed her old school trunk and apperated to the Leaky Cauldron to get a room until tomorrow when she would find a place to live.

Hermione sat in her room shaking and crying to upset to do anything else. She crying out of fear and happiness to be away that monster of a man and to out and able to start a life all her own where she and her child would be ok. She ended up crying herself to sleep that night.

The next morning she was awoken by the morning post owl banging on her window wanting to be let into the room. She got the Daily Prophet like normal and a letter from Mrs.Weasley. She opened the letter first before getting involved in the Prophet.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_My dear are you ok? I got a letter from Ron this morning telling me that you were no longer living there. What happened? Did he not take the news of you being pregnant well? If that is the case try and remember that Ron does have a bad temper on him that no matter what you and that babe will be part of this family. I hope you are ok and that you will still want to keep in contact with us even though you and Ron are no longer seeing each other because I still see you as a daughter. Keep in touch dear and if you ever need ANYTHING at all don't hesitate to ask! _

_Sending my love_

_Molly Weasley_

Hermione sniffed and shook her head at the letter. She knew she needed to clear things up with Mrs. Weasley before she started to go tell everyone about the babe. Hermione was not ready to tell the world about the babe. It was her secret and thats the way see wanted to keep it for now. She took out a quill and parchment and began to write:

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I'm doing ok this morning. Thank you the letter and your concern. I'll be fine as always. I need to tell you that I haven't told anyone about me being pregnant yet. I left Ron because for at least the last 4 months he has been cheating on me if not longer. I will never hate you or the family and will always see you as family too! I will write to let you know how things are going later. Please don't tell anyone yet about the baby, please! _

_Love Hermione_

Hermione sealed the letter and sent it off with the owl that was waiting for her to finish. She got cleaned up got dressed in some baggy clothes and a casual cloak. She grabbed her purse and the Prophet and went to the Tea shop next to the Ice Cream shop for a cup of morning tea. As she sipped on her tea she started to read the paper and as she came to the social page she nearly choked on her tea. There staring lovingly up at her was Draco Malfoy with Pansy Parkingson on his side. Pansy was scowling up at Hermione and motioning rude hand gestures at her as if she knew Hermione's feelings for Draco. Pansy tried to attach herself to Draco's arm in the picture and he kept pushing her away with disgust on his handsome face. The face that would soon reflet on their child. Hermione wished she had woken him to tell him who she was and how she felt but it was to late and he would never know about her feelings nor their baby because across the top of the photo was the title of the article **_DRACO MALFOY AND PANSY _**

**_PARKINGSON'S UPCOMING WEDDING._**

Hermione felt like screaming and crying all at once as the pain of seeing her one true love with another. The feeling of helplessness began to sink in as she realized how crazy her life was going to become soon. She would be a single mother alone while Draco was off living his own life unaware of her or the baby. How much she wish she could tell him but if she did than not only would he hate her and regret everything about that night but he would take her baby and she would never seen it again. She couldn't lose the babe too, it would just break Hermione in a way that she never wanted to imagine. The thought of keeping Draco away from their child was heart breaking as she had seen how he had changed yet questioned his true nature in the end. She just sat in the shop for awhile trying to pull herself together before facing the rest of the world outside.

She left the shop in no big hurry as she remembered her tasks for the day. The most important was to find a nice flat where she could easily convert it from a home for just herself to a home with her and a baby. She took out her copy of the Prophet (not to her liking mind you) and pulled out the classified section where she found available flats around Diagon Alley.

Most of them were far too small only consisting of a one roomed living space. Finally she found what she wanted in the most perfect place, above Flourish and Blots. It was a small one bedroom, one bathroom, with kitchen, and sitting room. It was perfect and as far as rent was concerned the owner told her all she had to do was work down in the shop, which was perfectly fine because that was on less thing she had to go looking for now was a job. She would get the room and 150 galleons a week for the job. Her knew life seemed to be shaping out pretty well so far and she seemed to have almost everything she needed but him. She blinked backed tears once again as she had done since that night.

She had been working at the shop for a week now and things had gotten better. She made friends with the owner and his wife. She loved having access to the books whenever she pleased ("...as long as they were returned unharmed!" Mr. Flourish had explained to her). She had read all the books she could get her hands on about a magical pregnancy and she found out that if the baby feels the mother and itself is in danger they will cast the shield charm from the womb. It made sence now that she thought about it but it still unnerved her slightly to know how powerful the root magic was.

Hermione had decided that it was time to tell people about the baby. She had gone to see a healer and had a wizards version of an ultrasound, which was strange but oh so cool, and saw her b aby for the first time. Tears clouded her eyes as the little body wiggled around inside her. The doctor had asked if she wanted to know the sex, of course being Hermione and having to know everything he told her she was having a little boy. Just thinking of that moment made her start to cry. She decided to go and visit her parents first and let them know.

Hermione popped into her old room and opened the door and yelled down the stairs, "Mum! Daddy! I'm home!" Hermione heard a dish being dropped in the sink and her mother run toward the bottom of the stairs. When her mum saw her her eyes got real big and Hermione knew that like Mrs. Weasley she knew she was pregnant.

"OH Hermione!" Her mum yelped as she pulled her into a hug.

"Hello dear how are you?" Her father asked stealing her away from her mum for a hug.

"Well I have something to tell you both. I think we need to go sit down first." Hermione said leading them into the sitting room where her mother brought in a pot of tea. Her mum poured them tea and they sat for a bit sipping at the hot liquid. "I don't want to be interrupted as I tell you so let me tell you the whole story and then you can question, criticize, etc when I'm done." Hermione explained to both parents who shook their heads in agreement.

She started, "You remember me telling you about the ball the last night of Hogwarts right? Well this is where this all starts..." She went on to tell them about Draco what had happened that night and how she had lost her heart. Her mum dabbed at her eyes hearing her baby opening her heart to them. Hermione then took a breath and spoke, "I found out a week after that night that I am pregnant and that it is mine and Draco's. He doesn't know and won't. I stayed with Ron because I was frightened of being alone just then, but I figured out he had pretty much done the same thing as I had done and was still seeing his lover behind my back." Hermione paused knowing that she had to tell them everything for them to understand. She told them about the night Ron came home and raped her and threatened her life after that and that was why she stayed with him after. "I left him last week when he brought Lavender home with him. I had to get away before he found out about the baby and who's it is. I'm knowing staying in Diagon Alley working at the book shop." Hermione finished and let all the information sink in.

There was a forced silence in the room for awhile until her father spoke first, "Well I am at a lose for words if truth be told. I have just been informed in one sitting that I am about to be a grand parent to a child who's father those as muggles and you as well and that you were raped by the boy we thought was on th up and up. Why didn't you come to us sooner Hermione? Why did you hide all this from us? We could never harm you or hate you if thats why you didn't come to us right away." He explained to her.

"I know you wouldn't but I just was trapped in a sence and could find my way out. I have so many emotions and thoughts going through at all times since that night and confiding in someone was a scary thought for me." Hermione explained.

"What do you plan on doing?" Was all that her father could ask.

"I will keep working until I can't saving up my money to help my out when I have the baby. I will then raise him as a single mother because I will not lose my son to anyone. I have already lost one man in my life that meant something to me, I will not lose the other." She said passionately.

"Well if that is what you want then we support you 100 of the way dear." Her father said as a smile crept across his face.

"Congratulations! How far along are you Hermione? Did I hear you right when you said it's a boy?!" Her mother burst out hardly being able to contain herself.

"I'm five months along and yes it is a boy." She replied calmly as her mother place a hand to her only daughters slightly swollen belly.

"Did you go to the doctors after Ron hurt you?" Her father asked seriously.

"Of course, I wanted to make sure the baby was ok. Everything was fine so I went home. I didn't tell them what happened because I was very frightened about what might happen to us." She replied hand on her belly.

Her father came over next to her and hugged her followed by her mother all whom where crying at that moment of joy, sadness, happiness, and worry. They ate dinner together talking about this and that. She left later that night glad in the end that she had finally told someone about was going on in her life.

The next morning Hermione rose and got dressed it was work today. She had had got her parcel this morning that she had ordered. It contained maternity clothes so she could be cute but comfortable. She was now ok for people to start to see her little belly. it would be awhile before anyone figured it out so no big deal. Life was going well and she was going to enjoy this pregnancy as much as she could. She put on a long hippy style skirt that was green and a white shirt with a matching green cloak.

The morning started well and progressed just peachy. Lunch came and she wanted ice cream for lunch so she went down the alley and went into the shop.

"Well hello Hermione! The usual today?" The shop keeper greeted.

"Hi! I uh, well I think I'll just have a triple scoop sundae all strawberry, caramel topping, with whipped cream, nuts, and cherry! I think the baby would like that." She slipped in as he looked up at her in amazement.

"Oh Hermione! Your pregnant?! Oh Congrats! This one is on the house my dear!" He replied as he started her order.

"Thank you!" She replied as she waited for her order when the door to the shop opened and the announcing bell rang catching Hermione and the shop keepers attention. They looked to see who had entered the shop and her heart stopped as she saw who walked in. It was Draco Malfoy in the flesh. He was dressed all in black with a travelers cloak trousers and shirt. His face bore the expression of being extremely annoyed and angry. He paid no attention to the people in the shop including Hermione and went straight to looking at the different flavors to choose from. The shop keeper finished Hermione's order and said, "Here you are Hermione!"

Draco's head snapped around quickly at hearing her name and looked wide eyed and and mouth slightly parted at seeing her standing next to him. As she looked over to look at him before leaving the counter she caught him staring with that weird expression on his face as if he was happy to see her. This unnerved her because he never looked at _her_ (that is to say Hermione) that way, as if he knew it was her that he had spent the night with. He quickly fixed his expression back to a normal sneer at seeing her look at him and retorted, "Well if it isn't Granger. Well this is a surprise." He paused as if calculated his next move.

"Dra...Malfoy." She stuttered quickly fixing her blunder as she took her ice cream to the nearest empty table.

He then spoke, "Well it looks as if you eat her quite a lot Granger. Putting on those extra pounds around the middle eh? Might not want to eat all that ice cream you got there." He replied icily as he had so long ago. She was half way through a bite when she looked down at herself and then back at him with his smirk on his face.

Her blood boiled at that comment and she wished she never had saw him in the first place, "You pig! You utter disgusting PIG!" She yelled as she ran from the shop tears rolling down her face.

"Well that went pretty well." Draco said looking back down at the flavors.

"You know Mr.Malfoy that she is not eating to much but that she's just pregnant." and with that the shop keeper went to wiping down the counter tops.

"Pregnant?!" he replied as he turned to look for her out the door.


	4. Can It Be?

**Last time on One Night Changes Everything:**

"Well if it isn't Granger. Well this is a surprise." He paused as if calculated his next move.

"Dra...Malfoy." She stuttered quickly fixing her blunder as she took her ice cream to the nearest empty table.

He then spoke, "Well it looks as if you eat here quite a lot Granger. Putting on those extra pounds around the middle eh? Might not want to eat all that ice cream you got there." He replied icily as he had so long ago. She was half way through a bite when she looked down at herself and then back at him with his smirk on his face.

Her blood boiled at that comment and she wished she never had saw him in the first place, "You pig! You utter disgusting PIG!" She yelled as she ran from the shop tears rolling down her face.

"Well that went pretty well." Draco said looking back down at the flavors.

"You know Mr.Malfoy that was a bit harsh because she's just pregnant." and with that the shop keeper went to wiping down the counter tops.

"Pregnant?!" he replied as he turned to look for her out the door.

AN: Ok so let me tell you how this is working so far. The last chapter was focused around Hermione and in a sence it was only her side of the story. This chapter will now catch up with Draco with his feelings and such then move on. So Please Read and Review to let me know what you think!

**Chapter 4: Can It Be?**

It was 5 months after that night and Draco Malfoy felt that everyday that passed he was dieing, not seeing Hermione. He felt her every once and a while when her emotions got strong but he could not tell the good ones from the bad. How he wished he could tell her and be next to her and let her know that he knew that it was her. But no, today was filled with sadness as this was the first of many steps to being farther away from Hermione for today Pansy was moving into his home to be "closer to her betrothed". Later that night was to be an engagement party where everyone including the media would attend.

His mother new the instant he came home from school that he had gone through a life changing event and of course he told her about it but only what he thought she needed to know. He couldn't risk his father finding out that he had been with Hermione, who his father knew was muggle born and most of all Harry Potter's best friend. He tried to post pone the unstoppable marriage to Pansy as long as possible hoping that Hermione would stick to her words of wisdom and come and find him. But it seemed that with each passing day the chance of that got slimmer and slimmer. He some times hoped that on one of his trips to London he would run into her and he would sweep her off her feet and run away with her telling her everything from the oath to his un-dieing love for her.

But he knew that while his father was still breathing it was impossible for them to be together. All that would happen would be that he would be risking her life just for his need of being with her and he could not stand to have her in danger in any way. He shook the idea away as he had done so many times before. He had to mentally prepare for when Pansy arrived. He had to act like he had before the ball and act some what interested in her and to keep his father from being all the wiser so that ment he had to revert to being an asshole to everyone once more. Though when he was alone or with his mother alone he was like he really was, kind sweet and loving. He felt like his whole life was two different parts, there was Draco and than there was Malfoy. Draco was the good part that his mother and Mia (Hermione) loved so much and Malfoy was the bad asshole who his father approved of and Pansy adored.

He sat down at his desk and pulled out his magical journal that only allowed certain people to see it like people he truly loved(his mother and Hermione would qualify). He began to write his latest feeling:

_It really has now been 5 months since I touched her with my hands. It feels so much longer then that. Almost like an eternity or so. I swear though that I can still smell her sweet scent from no where. I feel her every now and then when she gets particularly emotional. I can't distinguish the difference between good or bad so I have no way to know if she is happy or sad. I was hoping that before today she would come and find me seeing as she thinks she is the only one who knows who each other really are but no she is no where to be found. Can I blame her though? If I were in her position would I come for me? Our past isn't something to smile upon so I would be deathly scared too. I wonder if she ever broke up with Weasel-Be? I doubt it. What hits me hardest is what she said to me that night that nothing would stand in the way of love yet she lets our love go so easily? I can't be mad at her either for not searching me out I mean you don't see me doing that even though my every being begs to do so. I'll never be mad or hate her, not ever. Well maybe if I'm lucky I'll bump into her before I get married to the pug faced bitch that just arrived. I can hear her whining already! Bullock! _

Draco closed his journal, stuck it in the hidden drawer in his desk, and put a locking charm on it so Pansy couldn't get to it. He knew she would never be able to read it but still the idea of her hands on it made him sick. He pulled on his robe and went down stairs to greet his guest as he was properly taught and trained to do as a child. He was about to enter the entry hall when he heard his father talking with Pansy's father.

"Its a pleasure to finally have your daughter living here with us at Malfoy manor. The two of them will make an honored couple and be very well respected in our society." Lucius said to him.

"Really Lucius the pleasure of having your family tied in with ours is simply honoring. Your son is a fine man and will make a fine husband for my daughter as you are to Narsissa." He replied to Lucius. Draco swallowed distasteful at their conversation.

"Let us go and have a drink while Draco here," Draco entered the room making Pansy squeal loudly and jump at him, "Help dear Pansy here get comfortable in her new home." Draco nodded to Mr.Parkingson then called for his elf

"Sounds wonderful. Pansy remember your manners!" Mr.Parkingson said as the two older men walked towards Lucius private study.

Lucius stopped and turned to address Draco, "Remember to go over the rules and remember that the ball starts at 7:00PM tonight so do not be late."

"Yes Father." Was all Draco said as he turned back to Pansy.

"Oh Drakie its so wonderful to FINALLY be here with you! Its our dream come true! We've been waiting for this moment for years!" She told Draco dreamily as he led his house elf to Pansy room with her bags.

"No Pansy this is your dream come true and not mine." Draco muttered in an undertone.

"What did you say Drakie?" Pansy questioned stupidly.

"Nothing, listen I'm going to tell you the rules of the manor and will not tell them to you again so listen carefully." Draco pause and looked back at her to make sure she was paying attention, "Firstly there is no yelling or screaming or squealing in your case while inside the manor. The women of the manor must all be in their rooms by 9:00PM and only the men may wonder around after then, the only exception is when there is a ball or get together and you have been told your allowed. You will be assigned a house elf and must only use it unless you've been informed not to. Meals are served at 7:00PM each night so be at the table no later than that or you will be punished. Do not disturb my father at ANY time because he could be doing "business". My mother and fathers wing is strictly off limits to you and you may not disturb it. My mother is not to be disturb by you either so don't do it. I will come to you if needed so don't search me out. If you need anything your elf will get it that goes from people to food so don't be stupid and forget. If you break any of the rules you'll have to face my father and than me. Breaking the rules can lead to serious punishment so just don't do it." Draco finish in an annoyed voice. Pansy shook her head in agreement and follow Draco to her new room, "Any questions?" he asked.

"Yes, Can I go out to the grounds at all?" Pansy asked airily.

"Yes, be sure to bring your elf with you." He replied as he unlocked the room with his wand. "Heres your room. You have a bathroom to your right and a study to your left. The ball starts at 7:00PM, I'll come to your room at 6:50PM to get you so be ready by then or I will go down by myself. I hate people who are late too. By the way this is your elf Slinky." An old buck-toothed elf whose eyes pointed at slightly different angles with withered old skin and floppy ears popped into the room smiling up at Pansy who had a grimace on her face. "She will help you get ready and show you the dress we have picked out for you. See you at 6:50." Draco said exiting the room and leaving for his broom closet to go for a ride to relieve some stress.

He took off into the air and felt free for the first time that day. Thats when he felt it, an extreme surge of emotion coming from Hermione. It almost made him lose control of his broom. He stopped in midair and hovered as he regained a little control. He looked at his watch and saw it read 5:30PM. He had been flying for nearly 3 hours now and he needed to get ready for the ball. He landed and went into the house were his elf took his broom and put it away while he went to his room.

He sat at his desk for a bit as he felt Hermione's emotions pulse through his body. Something major was going on tonight and he knew these surges were going to be hard to deal with through out the night. He got ready and finished early enough to visit his mother before the ball. He went to the west wing of the house and to the library door where he knew his mother would be. He knocks gently as he heard her tender voice answer to come in.

"Draco darling! How has your day been? Pansy arrived I take it." His mother questioned. She never left the wing unless told to by Lucius which was rare in fear of being beaten for nothing.

"Yes she got here about 3 and a half hours ago. I told her the rules showed her her room and introduce her to her elf and then went flying. I can't be around her for too long, she drives me mad!" Draco told his mother.

"I know sweet heart but you will be marring her soon and if your father figures out your secret by you acting strange you know how he will get." His mother explained looking down out of habit, "Besides it will only be for a little bit that you actually have to be around her. Once you greet your guest you can go off and mingle by yourself."

"True, but I feel as if I'm betraying Mia in some strange sence. I won't ever be able to act as I did around Pansy because I don't feel the same any more." Draco explained. He told his mother that was her name for the night and she understood why he couldn't tell her her real name.

"Draco, you and I both know that acting is something that we must master while living with your father. Use your well trained skills when he is around you and Pansy other wise act as you will because he will not care what Pansy says after this night. Just try and keep her happy till the wedding by sending her shopping so she doesn't leave the manor before then because if that happens your father will know something is wrong. Remember that he thinks down on women and even Pansy is one, barely." His mother told him with that famous smirk.

"You right as always mother." He replied, "You are so smart and logical even in the most difficult times."

"Well it comes with time and unfortunately practice. You didn't think your father gave you your smarts now did you!" She joked, "It nearly time to get Pansy are you going to be ok tonight?"

"Thats one of the reasons I came to see you. You see i think there may be something big going on with Mia tonight, I can feel her emotions extremely well tonight and they are powerful. Its like shes pulsing through my body at times." Draco explained.

"The connection to her is strong as you very well know and your probably right thats something big is happening but you must learn to push her emotions to the side so she can't affect you so bad. Until you learn to do that there's nothing that can be done." His mother explained.

But as he listen to her say this he thought to himself, 'Do I really want that? Do I not want to feel her all the time?' He knew the answer was no but also that it would make living this lie of a life much easier. But then again when was life suppose to be easy?

"You're right as always mother," Draco said standing up and kissing his mother on the forehead, "I better get this new life going then. I'll see you later tonight after I greet the guests. You know you owe me a dance!" He teased as she walked him to the door.

"And a dance you shall have! See you later sweet heart!" She said sounding so happy to have been able to talk with him if only for a little while.

Draco walked down the hall toward Pansy's room. It was 6:50 now as he knocked on her door. He opened and it when he heard her say to and walked in. "Are you ready?" He asked in a bored sort of tone.

"Yeah I'll be right out just fixing my hair, a strand fell out of place." Pansy replied. She walked into the room waiting to be told she looked wonderful.

It took Draco a minute to get control of his feelings as he saw that she looked like a far to made up doll. He quickly recovered by saying, "Words can not describe how you look tonight." Pansy being so air headed took it as a full on compliment. She took his arm and they went down to the entry hall where the guests were starting to arrive.

Everyone who was anyone came, which pretty much meant that his father invited important ministry people such as the minister and all the pure blooded families that he liked along with his deatheater pals. The daily prophet was the first there wanting to interview the next big couple but was pushed away for now by Draco. As the last guest arrived Draco took Pansy to the ball room where he went to the orchestra stage to speak.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. It is a pleasure to know that our marriage will be well accepted in our community!" He said with false enthusiasm and the Malfoy smirk of approval, "My fiance and I welcome you all to have a great evening and hope that you all plan to join us for the wedding! Cheers and good evening!" Draco said lifting a glass of elf wine in the air for a toast to all.

Applause rang through the ball room as they left the stage and were bombarded by the Prophet led by Rita Skeeter who had started to write once Hermione left school.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Parkinson mind to give that interview now?" She asked pulling out her acid green quill from her hand bag.

"Of course not!" Pansy said before Draco could reject the idea and at that said the photographer snapped a picture of the two.

"Wonderful!" Rita exclaimed as she began to fire questions their way. Soon the interview was over and Draco left Pansy to mingle with her old friends. Draco went off to find his most radiant mother standing with his father who were talking with a few of his fathers deatheater pals who all wore smug faces at the prospect of the new extention to the pureblood families.

"Father, Mother." Draco greeted with a bow of his head. "Thank you for coming to the ball." He directed to the others standing by his father.

"We would not have missed this get together for the world, well maybe a good mudblood slotter but hey one can't wish too hard can they!" Mr. Zambini said as he shook Draco's hand.

"Too right about that. Who wouldn't want to trade for that!" Draco said with fake excitement that made him sick to his stomach. The music began and Draco knew he had to find Pansy to open the ball up. He immediately saw her with an old group of Slytherin girls that he had at one point shagged and all of whom were madly in love with him.

"Pansy, a dance?" Draco said sticking out a hand for her to take. She grabbed it with such enthueasim that she nearly fell over her dress.

They waltzed around the room alone for a few moments till others clapped at a graceful twirl and took their que to join in filling the dance floor. Draco parted with Pansy as soon as the song ended even though she complained about it and walked toward his mother and father who had just stopped their waltz and were clapping for the song.

"May I have this dance?" Draco bowed slightly asking his parents. His father gave his mothers hand to him and walked away to continue his talk with his "friends", "You look stunning mother." Draco complimented.

"Thank you dear. Doing any better?" She asked with a hint of concern that she always had for her son.

"Not so bad right now she must be doing better. Are you enjoying yourself?" Draco asked with a hint of mischief in his voice as if teasing her, "I saw when father wasn't looking you talking with your dear old friend Orion. Still as close as ever I see." He said lifting an eyebrow at her with a smile on his face.

She blushed a deep crimson knowing full well that her son knew about the two of them, "So how long have you know?" She asked in a shy voice.

"For about a year. Once he started to come around more and more and making excuses to see you by telling father that he needed to use our libaray. I knew then that he wanted to see you and not the books, because that is where you always spend your time." Draco explained. "So do you love him then?"

"I've never loved someone so much as I do him, mind you will always be my heart. You know I thought that I loved your father when I married him but as you clearly know what happened you can understand the loathing I now have for him. So it is very comforting to know that there is someone out there that can love me and share likings the same as I." She explained.

"If you could run away and be with him would you?" He asked seriously as he thought of his situation with Hermione.

"Yes." She said with such quickness they stopped dancing but then quickly started before Lucius noticed they had stopped. "Draco, you must understand that I stay here for you. If I left while you are here he would torture you to punish me and when he found me he would kill me to punish you for not telling him where I am. But if I COULD I would because to have a love like I have with Orion is worth losing everything to be with him but not worth losing or hurting you." She explained.

"I see," Draco started as he understood that his situation was almost mirrored to his own except for one thing. "Mother you know that I am a fully qualified wizard now and am very good at defending myself now and I am sure Orion would do everything to keep you safe so I would say that your could really is a should." Draco told her as he bowed to her as the song ended.

"If I left would you do the same for your love?" She asked as they walked back toward Lucius.

"Yes." He said as quickly as his mother had answered his question. She looked at her grown son and smiled as she knew that he like her would not be seeing each other for a long while after this night.

The night ended at 2 am when finally the last guest left. After being congratulated on his perfect engagement and being interviewed by the profit Draco was dead tired and ready for sleep. As he headed up for his room he passed one of his many guest rooms on his wing and saw Pansy in one with an old Slytherin boy from school going at it like rabbits. He shook his head and walked into his room where he found a note waiting for him from his mother.

It read:

Dearest Draco,

I can not tell you enough how proud I am of you nor can I confess the amount of love I have for you. I want to also say thank you for tonight's dance and helping me make my final decision about Orion. I do hope that once you leave this place as I do you will be reunited with your one true love and can make a life with her with much peace and love! I know that tonight was the last night of seeing you for a long while now and that I will have to go into hiding once I leave so I want to send you this with letter with much love and luck with your future and that I am the proudest mother that ever lived because of you!

I love you Draco and be safe!

With much love

Mum

Tears crowded his eyes as he read and reread the letter. He was a mixture of sad and happy as he pulled off his clothes and got into bed transfiguring his mothers letter into a small pillow so as his father would not find it.

Draco woke the next morning to the usual owl in the morning tapping on the window with his daily profit. He opened the window and took it only to be totally discusted to see the interview he had given with pansy to be on the front cover of the social section. There was a huge picture of picture of Pansy with him trying to walk out and only grudgingly be held in place by Pansy. He through the profit aside and got dressed quickly. He needed to get out the house quickly so he went for a fly as that always help him escape his current problems.

Again as he was flying he felt a huge surge of emotion erupt from Hermione which he took to be her seeing the profit. It pained him to know that he was causing her more pain and that there was no way of comforting her. So he flew harder and faster for hours on end. He continued to fly like this daily each morning for a week till one day Pansy said, "You are always flying! When are you going to go and buy me my engagement gift you forgot a week ago? HMMM?"

"Fine I'll go now." So he put his broom on his shoulder and walked back to his room to changed and go to Diagon Alley to get the little pug a gift.

As He got there it was around lunch and he felt like being a kid and went to the ice cream shop to get some ice cream. AS he walked in an annoyed and angry look on his face as he fought in his mind as what to get Pansy.

He walked up to the counter and starred down at the many flavors of ice cream when he heard the counter man say, "Here you are Hermione!"

Draco's head snapped around quickly at hearing her name and looked wide eyed and and mouth slightly parted at seeing her standing next to him. As she looked over to look at him before leaving the counter she caught him staring with that weird expression on his face as if he was happy to see her. He quickly fixed his expression back to a normal sneer at seeing her look at him and retorted, "Well if it isn't Granger. Well this is a surprise." He paused as if to calculated his next move. He knew that to be too nice to her right now would be too dangerous and risky.

"Dra...Malfoy." She stuttered as she took her ice cream to the nearest empty table.

He decided then what to do and spoke, "Well it looks as if you eat here quite a lot Granger. Putting on those extra pounds around the middle eh? Might not want to eat all that ice cream you got there." He replied icily as he had so long ago. She was half way through a bite when she looked down at herself and then back at him with his smirk on his face as he felt the emotion run through her

."You pig! You utter disgusting PIG!" She yelled as she ran from the shop tears rolling down her face.

"Well that went pretty well." Draco said looking back down at the flavors with deep remorse coursing through him.

"You know Mr.Malfoy that was a bit harsh because she's just pregnant." and with that the shop keeper went to wiping down the counter tops.

"Pregnant?!" he replied as he turned to look for her out the door.


	5. Find Her Keep Her

**Last time on One Night Changes Everything:**

"Fine I'll go now." So he put his broom on his shoulder and walked back to his room to changed and go to Diagon Alley to get the little pug a gift.

As He got there it was around lunch and he felt like being a kid and went to the ice cream shop to get some ice cream. AS he walked in an annoyed and angry look on his face as he fought in his mind as what to get Pansy.

He walked up to the counter and starred down at the many flavors of ice cream when he heard the counter man say, "Here you are Hermione!"

Draco's head snapped around quickly at hearing her name and looked wide eyed and and mouth slightly parted at seeing her standing next to him. As she looked over to look at him before leaving the counter she caught him staring with that weird expression on his face as if he was happy to see her. He quickly fixed his expression back to a normal sneer at seeing her look at him and retorted, "Well if it isn't Granger. Well this is a surprise." He paused as if to calculated his next move. He knew that to be too nice to her right now would be too dangerous and risky.

"Dra...Malfoy." She stuttered as she took her ice cream to the nearest empty table.

He decided then what to do and spoke, "Well it looks as if you eat here quite a lot Granger. Putting on those extra pounds around the middle eh? Might not want to eat all that ice cream you got there." He replied icily as he had so long ago. She was half way through a bite when she looked down at herself and then back at him with his smirk on his face as he felt the emotion run through her

."You pig! You utter disgusting PIG!" She yelled as she ran from the shop tears rolling down her face.

"Well that went pretty well." Draco said looking back down at the flavors with deep remorse coursing through him.

"You know Mr.Malfoy that was a bit harsh because she's just pregnant." and with that the shop keeper went to wiping down the counter tops.

"Pregnant?!" he replied as he turned to look for her out the door.

**Chapter 5: Find Her Keep Her**

"Are you sure?" Draco asked the shop owner as he came back to counter with a frantic look in his eye.

"Yes Mr.Malfoy. Said so herself didn't she. All a-glow and what have you. First time I'd seen her in here so happy but now oh dear I'm not so sure how she'll be after that." and he went to the back room to get more supplies for the front.

This changed everything. He had to find her had to talk with her to apologize to make things right at last. It was far too long now and needed her else wise he go mad.

He went out the door and looked up and down the alley. She was no where to be seen. He went back into the shop and quickly asked the shop keeper, "Do you know where Hermione works or lives?"

"Yes I do, but I'm not so sure I should tell you. You were mighty cruel to her and she is the biggest of sweethearts I ever have met." He replied looking at Draco with concern.

"Please this is urgent I must find her! I just have to find her sir!" Draco exclaimed.

"Alright! Alright! Don't get your wand in a knot! She works and as far as I know lives at Florish and Blotts in the little flat above the shop. She's been there about a week." He told Draco with what sounded like a hint of regret in his voice for betraying Hermione to him.

"Thank you so much!" Draco said as he took a handful of galleons out and placed it in the shops tip cup and walked out the door towards Florish and Blotts.

Hermione sped out the door and quickly took out her wand. She quickly performed a disolutionment charm on herself and made her way back to her place. As she got to her door she tapped it with her wand and unlocked the many protective charms and spells put on it and went in as she started to hiccup from crying so hard.

What did she expect if she saw him, for him to come running and declare his un-dying love for her and tell her that they both would run off and live happily ever after? Yeah if he only knew that it was her that night, then maybe just maybe he might not insult her at the very most.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself. The day had turned bottom up so very fast and her head was pounding like a drum. She took the charm off herself and went to her bathroom and splashed water on her face and grabbed a wet rag to place on her fore head as she headed to her bed to go to sleep.

She was not worried in the least about Draco finding her and not because he didn't know where she lived but because of the way he treated her in the shop. For all she knew he was already on his way back home to his all so precious Pansy.

That was a bit harsh, she thought to herself. After all he didn't know it was her that night. If only she wasn't such a coward to tell him. So much for that nice Gryfandor courage.

Then there was a knock on her door and she jumped at the sound nearly falling off the bed. Her heart pounding slightly faster than normal she got out of bed and slowly went to the door.

She softly called, "Who's there?"

"Special delivery for a Miss. Hermione Granger." Said a deep voiced man.

She breathed a sigh of relief and tapped the door open as she knew she was to be getting a special order from the apothecary today.

"Thanks for bringing it..." But her words caught in her throat as she opened the door and saw Draco Malfoy standing at the door. "Go away!" She yelled and tried to slam the door shut in his face but was stopped by his foot in the door jam.

"Come on Granger I went through all this trouble to find you and now you won't even let me in to apologize?" Draco asked her with a sly grin.

"If I let you in you have five minutes and then you leave! I have had enough harsh words thrown at me from you, and the rest of man kind to last a life time!" Hermione said as she turned and walked into her kitchen to make some tea to calm down.

"Fair enough," Malfoy replied, "I really am sorry about calling you fat in the shop." He said as he sat down on her great cushy couch perfect for reading on, "When did you find out you were pregnant?" He asked as he heard her drop a glass and it break in surprise, "are you ok?" He asked as he jumped up off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"Im fine, just lost my grip is all." She said, "So did the the shop keeper tell you everything then?"

"Yeah, well if you ask nicely you can get a lot of information from someone." He said smoothly.

"Right and a fat purse full of gold does help to persuade said persons." She said smartly.

"Right as always Miss.Granger. Yes gold does help. So again when did you find out?" He asked looking her in her eye.

She saw a glint of excitement in his eye as she led him from the kitchen to the living room with the tea. "I found out about a week after the ball. I'm 5 months pregnant now having a little boy. I just found that out here recently." She told Draco as she watched his face closely.

He knew his features were betraying him as his emotions grew with each word she spoke. A little boy! Their little boy! "Well, wow! Congratulations! You know who the father is or is he a mystery?"

She took a deep breath in to try and calm her emotions and replied, "Yes I know who he is but he doesn't, can't really. "

"And why is that?" He asked in surprise as he remembered her words that night the two had spent together and it stung him to hear her speak the words she said now.

"Because it is the way it has to be. He has his own life and world where the baby and I just don't fit in." She replied unable to look at him any more for fear she would blurt out what she really wanted to tell him which would spill out at any second.

"And what makes you think that? If it were me I would want to know and if I truly cared for the babies mother, as I'm sure he does, than I would move worlds to make my life work to fit the two into to it." He said.

"i wish i could tell him but its not that simple." She replied once again but this time he stood up with a stern look as if trying to frighten her.

It was working for she felt fear of him and that some how he knew it was him who's baby she was carrying. She stood to try and match his stature only to be out stood and sat back down as he moved closer to her. He stood before her and looked her dead in the eyes with a solemn look in his that she never wanted to see again, "You need to rethink your ideas Granger, you could be making the biggest mistake of your life by continuing down the path you have built for yourself."

With that he turned and walked towards the door and as he opened it and started to go out it she heard him stop and say to her, "A very bright witch once told me on the best night of my life that if it came between love and being disowned than she would pick to be disowned, I wonder if you could say the same thing Hermione?" And as she got up and ran to the door he shut it before she could stop him and she heard a loud crack and knew he had disapperated.

She opened the door and stood there just staring in shock where she knew he just was. He knew. It was that simple. He knew and never told her, never came after her, didn't do anything. She thought angrily but then shook her head in discuss as she realized she was doing the same and even worse she had kept their baby a secret from him.. At the very least he had given her the knowllege of him knowing it was her.

She closed the door and went to her writing desk and took out her ink, quill, and parchment and began to write a letter to Draco. She wrote for what seemed like hours but only came out with one short letter. She gave it to shop's post owl to deliver and it took off in fight for Malfoy Manor.

Draco appeared in front of the manor and went in feeling Hermione's emotions flood his surprised and angry ones towards her. As he went to grab the door to the manor the door flew open and there stood Lucius Malfoy looking so livid and full of hatred that Draco took a step back out of habit.

Lucius spoke in a voice that threaten to be worse than Voldemorts on his worse days, "Were is your Mother?! She not in her Library where she is suppose to be!"

"I don't know," Draco replied with just as much hatred back to man that created him, "I havant seen her since last night."

"You've been gone all day, how am I to know that you didn't help her leave?" He spat out as he advanced on Draco, but this time Draco held his ground for the first time in his life.

"I have been out flying this morning then went to Diagon Alley to buy your precious future daughter in law an engagement gift to keep her happy as you oh so bluntly to me to do." He fired back.

"Do not get smart with me boy! I know your bitch of a mother told you were she was going..." He stopped and realization hit him, "Orion." He said half dumbstruck and pissed off.

Draco glared at him hating his father knowing he was going to be having a duel at any moment so he gripped his wand tightly in his hand. "What about him?" He said.

"Orion." Lucius said once more, "He has her. But where?" and he focused back on Draco, "Tell me where she is NOW! The traitor of a bitch has told you I know it!"

And with that said Lucius had his wand raised but Draco had already fired a curse st his father before he could even aim properly, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY MOTER A BITCH AGAIN YOU SACK OF DRAGON SHIT! YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING GOOD TO HER BUT GIVE HER ME BUT EVEN THEN YOU COULDN'T DO THAT WITHOUT HURTING HER! ORION IS TEN TIMES THE MAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" Draco yelled causing Pansy to appear in the door of his old home. Draco cast one more curse at his father that caused him to feel the pain that he had cause his mother all these years plus some.

Pansy screamed, "Stop you'll kill him!" And as Draco looked up at her he noticed that tears were rolling down her face at seeing his father there on the ground shrieking in pain and grief. She ran to Lucius's side and cradled his head the best she could as he lived out the worst memories and pain he had cause, "Make it stop Draco! I can't bear to see him this way!"

And it hit Draco at that point, Pansy didn't love him but his father! Well that was an interesting turn of events as far as he was concerned, "I can't he has to relive all he has caused as that is how the curse works." He turned from the now crying pair sitting on the front steps and ran to his room were he locked his door with several enchantment and went to let on owl in that was tapping at the window. It wasn't his so he was curious who would be writing him.

Grabbing the letter he saw dainty curvy neat writing on the parchment and his heart skipped a beat when he saw it was from Hermione. Even being mad at her he still loved her so dearly. He started to read the letter she wrote him,

_Dear Draco_

_I don't even know where to begin. There's so much I'd love to tell you but to have the courage to do so is so hard at the same time. I need you to know that I can't stop thinking about our night together, I was Mia, although you must know that already but how I have not the faintest of ideas of how you do. I really would like to clear some things up so if we could meet together some place that would be ideal to straighten things up. I am truly sorry for being so cowardly and not living up to my words, but when we meet maybe you'll understand better as to what has been happening and why i decided not to live by them. Until we meet again my sweet Dante._

_Always Yours,_

_Hermione_

_aka: Mia_

So she finally admits it, he thought as he re-read her letter and smiled as he thought of places he could meet up with her at. And it hit him. His father and Pansy would now want to be married now that his mother is gone why not throw them a ball in celebration. He could break off the engagement he had to Pansy, send the social world into a whirlwind of gossip, give them an exclusive interview on how he gave her to his father who had his wife taken from him by his best friend Orion, and that he Draco was soon to married to Hermione Granger and was expecting his first child in about 4 months time! Oh the scandal!

He rubbed his hands together and did an evil laugh and ran to start the planning of said ball for tomorrow night. As he ran to the kitchens he passed the sitting room and saw Pansy and his father fucking on the rug before the fire. Oh that so burned his eye and he wished to never see his father like that ever again! YUCK!

After telling the elves what to do and all he walked to the pitch with his broom in hand again and said as he took off, "Its time to come back to me Mia!" and he swooped into the air happier than he had been all summer.


	6. Preparing to Reunite

Grabbing the letter he saw dainty curvy neat writing on the parchment and his heart skipped a beat when he saw it was from Hermione. Even being mad at her he still loved her so dearly. He started to read the letter she wrote him,

_Dear Draco_

_I don't even know where to begin. There's so much I'd love to tell you but to have the courage to do so is so hard at the same time. I need you to know that I can't stop thinking about our night together, I was Mia, although you must know that already but how I have not the faintest of ideas of how you do. I really would like to clear some things up so if we could meet together some place that would be ideal to straighten things up. I am truly sorry for being so cowardly and not living up to my words, but when we meet maybe you'll understand better as to what has been happening and why i decided not to live by them. Until we meet again my sweet Dante._

_Always Yours,_

_Hermione_

_AKA: Mia_

So she finally admits it, he thought as he re-read her letter and smiled as he thought of places he could meet up with her at. And it hit him. His father and Pansy would now want to be married now that his mother is gone why not throw them a ball in celebration. He could break off the engagement he had to Pansy, send the social world into a whirlwind of gossip, give them an exclusive interview on how he gave her to his father who had his wife taken from him by his best friend Orion, and that he Draco was soon to married to Hermione Granger and was expecting his first child in about 4 months time! Oh the scandal!

He rubbed his hands together and did an evil laugh and ran to start the planning of said ball for tomorrow night. As he ran to the kitchens he passed the sitting room and saw Pansy and his father fucking on the rug before the fire. Oh that so burned his eye and he wished to never see his father like that ever again! YUCK!

After telling the elves what to do and all he walked to the pitch with his broom in hand again and said as he took off, "Its time to come back to me Mia!" and he swooped into the air happier than he had been all summer.

**AN: Hope you all like the chapter! READ AND REVIEW!!! Please!**

**Ch. 6: Preparing to Reunite**

Draco spent the next day sending out invites again for the next nights ball. It had to be perfect to bring him his love back. He sent hers out first as to make sure she had time to get things ready for the event. He planned the right music and the right food, and made sure the gardens were decorated with such greatness that the queen of England would have swooned over them.

Draco went to his fathers study that morning to tell his father of his plans only to find him not there for the first time since he could remember. He then decided to be bold and went to his fathers bed chamber and knocked.

He heard swift footsteps as his father answered the door in his dressing robe. "Sorry to disturb you but I need to talk with you now f you would." Draco said.

"If we must." His father said as he walked passed Draco to his study were he conducted all his business.

"I want to break my engagement with Pansy off and offer her hand to you in marriage. I have already owled the her parents and told them of my position. Her father replied quickly and said he will accept my break of the engagement only if you take my place as her betrothed." Draco told his father.

"Well, this is all happening rather quickly then. So they know about my being made a fool of by _her_ then. I suppose that now that your bit--I er mean _mother_ is gone it would be good to re-marry now before I get any older." Lucius finished with his eyes sparkling slightly at the prospect of marrying Pansy, "Who knows I may yet have a chance to take away your heir position when Pansy bares me a second son. After all you have no chance of producing any heir without her." He said sarcasticly.

Draco only smirked at the thought that he had his own son on the way and that he would sorely love to see his fathers face when he finds out about his and Hermione's child!

"So since you have accepted said plan I have decided to throw a ball in honor of your engagement to Pansy. It is a masked ball so make sure your in costume and you know what Pansy will look like because this time no one will know what the other will look like." Draco explained to his father as he got up to leave the room.

"Well that makes no sense what so ever to throw that kind of a ball to honor an engagement as no one will know who is the couple they are celebrating." Lucius said stupidly showing just how compatible him and Pansy were.

"Listen all you have to do is greet all who come in saying 'Thank you for coming to our engagement ball' and there that problem solved. They will know who you are and if they see fit to to tell you who they are they will. Problem solved. Now I have a few more things to do so see you tonight at 7:00PM." Draco said as he walked out the door and back to making all the arragenments for this evening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early about 6:00am and Hermione was woke up by another horrible dream of Ron raping her again. It was the second night in a row that she had that same dream. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face of all tears that had been shed during the night when no one was there to comfort her with a gentle hold and pretty words. She was left with her son softly sending of waves of warmth to try and calm his scared and sad mother during the night.

She walked out to the kitchen and waved her wand which made her tea and brought it with her to the sitting room where she opened the widow to let in the morning post like she did every day. She sat there sipping her tea in front of a blazing fire place when at last two owls came in through the window instead of one. The usual profit owl sat before her as she took the paper and placed the money in its pouch, then she looked at the familiar black eagle owl that stood there with its leg outstretched. She took it letter and it flew into the kitchen where she kept an owl bowl and food waiting for them to use if ever needed.

She took the elaborate scroll and saw the Malfoy seal on it and her heart skipped. She opened it with trembling fingers and read:

_Hermione Jane Granger,_

_You are courgualy invited to attend the celebration of Lucius Malfoy's and Pansy Parkingson engagement by attending the masked ball at 7:00PM this evening. Please come dressed in a formal masked ball costume and place a charm on yourself to not be recognized by any around you. Everyone is asked to do the same for this event. _

_Please reply if you will be attending by return of owl ASAP so we may prepare for your being there. Thank you and have the best of days!_

_The Malfoy's_

She read and reread the invitation until she realized there was another letter behind the invite. It read:

_Hermione,_

_I am hoping to see you at the celebration of not only my fathers new engagement but my freedom of Pansy! You asked for a chance to talk with me and her it is. It would help if you arrived at 7:30PM and we can meet up in the ball room at that time. I have done all this for you Hermione can you do just one thing for me? _

_Until this tonight._

_Draco Malfoy_

_Heir of the house of Malfoy_

Hermione sat there for awhile and then smiled to herself as she thought of all he had done in such a short time to make room for her and their baby. He had broken his engagement, and had invited her to a ball as if they were back in school again and if she read in between the lines like she was so good at doing she saw bigger motives than for her to just talk with him there behind this whole ball. She got up wrote back a yes that she would be attending and sent it back with Draco's owl. She went into her closet and took out her dress she wore that night of the most beautiful white that never dirtied thanks to magic, with golden accents. There in a clear bag hanging on the hanger was a white lace mask with gold on the outer edge and around the eyes, nothing fancy but just enough to entice.

A tear rolled down her face at the sweet memories it brought back of her first meeting with, at the time, Dante.

As she sat down on the floor remembering the sweet love they shared she remember the oh so sweet words she could never forget that he had spoken to her. He hand placed his right hand over her heart and his left hand over his and looked deep into her eyes and had said in a sinnfuly tender love filled voice, "If aught be lost, 'twill be my honor for yours. If one must be forsaken, 'twill be my soul for yours. Should death come anon, 'twill be my life for yours." Then he took a breath and said, "I am given."

They were the most beautiful words she had ever heard and thought that if she ever got the chance and was put in the position she would say they back to him to et her know she never forgot them. She got off the floor and got dressed in a sweater, pants, and robe made of heavy material for the cooler weather that was moving in. She picked up her old dress and made it pocket size with a wave of her wand and placed it in her cloak inside pocket.

She went down the street to Madam Malkin to have her dress resized so that even with her small pregnant bump she would still look killer hot in her old dress and make Draco stand there with a look of awe on his face instead of a look of disgust on it.

Madam Malkin fixed her up so that when she put on the dress it fit comfortably yet made her look as if she was just as tinny as they night she first met Draco. It was so nice being a witch and living with magic. It was not that she was ashamed of being pregnant but just for this one night she wanted everything to work out perfectly and this would give her peace of mind. She placed the dress back in her clock and as she was walking out the door she almost ran head long into Pansy who look murderous at the sight of being touched by Hermione.

"Watch where your going mudblood! I don't have time to wash if you touch me!" She spat on the ground coldly.

"Oh you wash Pansy? I had no idea, as to the horrible smell that follows you around all day of sweat and sex!" Hermione said as she saw Pansy turn red at her words and walked away leaving her speechless. Hermione heard the stifled giggle of Madam Malkin and a few other witches close at hand to hear her words.

Hermione went back to her place and put on her work robes and went down to the shop to tend the store for the rest of the day since she skipped out on it yesterday. The shop kept relatively busy the rest of the day. She had people coming in asking for help to locate books on blood sucking boobertubers to books on learning to fly on a broom. A very simple day to say the least.

At 5:00PM she closed the shop and proceeded to her flat where she got ready looking like Mia once more. A look that she never thought she would dawn again. Her heart was beating fast as she stood in front of the mirror looking herself over once more when she felt a warmth spread through her and saw that from her abdomen out a faint golden glow spread over her making her look as if she were a part of the legendary race of Fea.

She smiled down at her son to be and laughed as she knew that he had done it. He wanted Draco in her life just as much as she did. "We will get him back my dearest." She said placing a hand softly over her belly. And with that said she turned on the spot apperating out side the gates of Malfoy manor.


	7. Returning to Him

**Last time on One Night Changes Everything:**

At 5:00PM she closed the shop and proceeded to her flat where she got ready looking like Mia once more. A look that she never thought she would dawn again. Her heart was beating fast as she stood in front of the mirror looking herself over once more when she felt a warmth spread through her and saw that from her abdomen out a faint golden glow spread over her making her look as if she were a part of the legendary race of Fea.

She smiled down at her son to be and laughed as she knew that he had done it. He wanted Draco in her life just as much as she did. "We will get him back my dearest." She said placing a hand softly over her belly. And with that said she turned on the spot apperating out side the gates of Malfoy manor.

**Chapter 7: Returning to Him**

Her heart was in her throat now as she saw the extremely huge elegant manor that stood behind the gate. As she approached she held out the invitation to the wizard standing next to the gate to let her through it. She pulled a little watch out of her small beaded handbag to see what time it was, 7:20PM. Perfect timing, she thought as she walked in to the entry hall were a small house elf stood taking the traveling cloaks from the guest. She handed hers to the elf with a small thank you as nerves were not allowing much talking to happen. She followed the crowd of people as they made their way to ball room, she hoped. She past a classic two sided curving stairway with an exquisite chandelier hanging down in the middle of the hall. She walked for an other minute or so when she came to the entry of the ball room where she saw two people greeting their guests.

She saw Lucius and Pansy towards the front and giggled to herself, for only Pansy would choose such a wretched outfit of a body hugging red sequenced dress with a matching mask with sparkling feathers around the whole outside blocking part of her mouth. Many of the people Hermione saw going in were giggling at her and pointing back towards her. Hermione reached the couple next and was taken aback when Lucius stopped and open mouthed stared at her making Pansy look at Hermione with evil eyes. Pansy smacked Lucius on the shoulder which shook him out it and he proceeded forward to take her hand and kiss it, which he had not done to any of the other women who came before her. Pansy recognized her from the graduation ball as the girl who ruined her night by stealing Draco away from her. She squinted her eyes at her puckered her lips up tight as if bighting back the insults she would love to spit at her.

"Thank you for attending our ball. We would like to invite you to enjoy your self and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask!" Lucius said with the Malfoy smirk on his face that Hermione .

"Ah, yes, thank you for your kindness," and seeing the look of hatred and jealously on Pansy's face and Hermione wanted to get away from Lucius as fast as she could, "Good luck on your marriage."

"May I be so bold to ask you your name?" He asked her.

Taking one look back at Pansy Hermione knew it was too bold of him in her eyes and pushing her luck, "Mia." She said quickly as she pulled her little watch out of a hidden pocket on her dress that concealed her wand, 7:30PM. "Please do excuse me." She said as she swiftly moved past the two and into the room, which of course was breath taking. Nothing less for the Malfoy's.

As she entered the room she was standing on a slightly raised platform that led down to the dance floor. A song that took her off guard started playing, As The World Falls Down, the very song she had first danced with Draco with. The music started out softly and with a shiver she looked down to the middle of the dance floor and saw him standing there surrounded by many people dancing. He had a wicked grin on his face and so she made her way down toward him as the music progressed.

(AN: Hey sorry to interrupt but if you want to hear the song go to my myspace profile and click on video on the left hand side under the general section. THANKS)

_There's such a sad Love,_

_Deep in your eyes,_

_A kind of pale jewel,_

_Open and closed,_

_Within your eyes,_

_I'll place the sky,_

_Within your eyes,_

People danced in front of her making it difficult to make her way through, and when she looked back up to see Draco he had disappeared in the crowd.

_There's such a fooled heart,_

_Beating so Fast,_

_In search of new dreams,_

_A love that will last,_

_Within your heart,_

_I'll place the moon,_

_Within your heart,_

She looked around the dance floor franticly. Where did he go? She spotted him standing next to a dancing couple. She stared to walk toward him.

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you,_

_Every thrill is gone,_

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you,_

_As the world falls down,_

_Falling,_

_Falling down,_

_Falling in love,_

_She finally reached_ him and he outstretched his hand, and as she took his that same shock burst through them like electricity. They began to dance.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold,_

_I'll spin you valentine evenings,_

_Though we're strangers till now,_

_We're choosing a path,_

_Between the stars,_

_I'll lay my love,_

_Between the stars,_

Around the dance floor he led her once again and they felt as if they were the only two in the room, engulfed with each other and totally taken as well.

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you,_

_Every thrill is gone,_

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you,_

_As the world falls down,_

_Falling,_

_Falling down,_

_Falling,_

_As the world falls down,_

_Falling,_

_Falling,_

_Falling in Love._

And as the song ended softly they stopped in the middle of the dance floor unable to let go of each other just looking each other in the eyes with longing that had been withheld for 5 long months which felt like centuries.

"Mia…" Draco whispered as if a sigh of relief went passed his lips, "Your back."

"I'm sorry it took so long, I just, oh there is just so much to say." She said as he swiftly dipped his head down and kissed her sending a wave of power so strong through them that they were engulfed with a golden light that stopped everyone around them.

Draco's father froze dead in his tracks of dancing with a horribly ungraceful Pansy to stare at his son. "He has found his half." Was all that came from him as Pansy gave the two a death glare at stealing her spot light just as she knew the girl had done at the ball, stealing Draco away from her that night.

"Kiss me!" Pansy demanded as she pulled Lucius hard into a hard unromantic kiss. All that happened was Lucius pulling back and slapping her across the face. Which only caught the attention of those standing next to them and it did not even faze them. These people lived as Lucius lived and treated their wives as he did now so they nodded in approval.

"If you ever do something like that again in front of guests I will beat you till you wished I would kill you!" He exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

Tears welled in her eyes but she bit her lip in silent obedience. She would be his perfect wife as she loved him till the end.

Draco and Hermione ended their kiss and looked into each others eyes, as the glow around them slowly ended. The music started up and people started to dance again. The event of the two's kiss fading to the back of most minds as they begin to absorb in their own minds once more.

"Come with me." Draco said more of a command than a request but she followed with no hesitation. He led her out the door toward the gardens he had made to reflect the gardens of Hogwarts the night they met.

"You did go all out on the replicating of our meeting," She said softly, mostly to herself.

"I need for us to feel that way, and as comfortable together as before and I always felt most comfortable at Hogwarts, didn't you?" He asked in fascination.

"Yes I did," She replied in a dreamy voice that didn't feel like her own, "I loved that school, still do. We really did grow up there so its like our beginning." She paused than took in a deep breath to steady herself for she knew what she must do know, tell him everything.

"Listen, I know you wouldn't have come here tonight if you really didn't care," Draco said before she could begin, "So I feel that when you are ready to tell me what really happened these last 5 months than do it, but don't do it to please me." He ended taking her hand in his. Her skin was so soft and warm even though they were sitting outside at the moment.

"I, well, thank you but I do need to tell you now if we plan to continue our relationship any further, because I now have more than myself to think of." She said placing a loving hand over her magically flattened belly and felt him move softly inside. She grinned faintly, but Draco saw it and did the same.

"Lets walk a bit than we can go inside to my room where we can sit more comfortably, I don't want you two out here in the evening chill. She nodded and both stood up and began to walk.

"So have you thought of any names?" He asked her feeling that same rush of excitement that came across him while at her flat.

"No, I haven't, I mean I had just found out he was a boy about a week ago. I was so excited to know he was healthily and than the medi witch told me he was a boy and it has just been over whelming to really take it in all on my own." She told him looking back to the ground. "I mean I never dreamed I would be able to have you back."

"Why do you do that Mia?" He asked her taking her chin in his hand and lifting her face to face him.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Look to the ground? You did the same thing the night I met you too and I told you the same thing then, you should never look to the ground but keep your chin up above all the rest." He said smiling at her. She smiled back at him and he bent down and kissed her once more sending her heart into a flutter, "Now the only reason you do that is you either are afraid or you are nervous. So which is it this time?" He asked as he felt both emotions rise in him from her.

"I love it out here but what I have to say needs to be said inside." She said to him slowing down.

"Yes we can go to my room but lets walk for now." They continued their walk through the garden with fairy's flying around them carrying around little lights to light up the garden.

"I saw had you gotten engaged for a bit there in the paper. Forced into it then?" She asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Well I had to protect my mother while she was still here from my father. She's gone now though so I don't have to play his games anymore." He told her.

"Where did she go?" She asked him holding his hand tight in hers.

"She went with her long time lover Orion. He was more of a father figure to me than my own father so I called him Uncle Orion. I only hope that they are safe. I can only imagine the pain my father might try to do." Draco said.

"Well if your mother and him are truly in love he will do anything to protect her." She said simply.

"Too true." He agreed. "So do you want to go in then?"

She gave him a wickedly sexy smile before turning and running to lose herself in the maze of bushes. He gave her a bit of a head start liking the fact that she was playing with him trying to make the situation more comfortable for the both of them. He went after her turning left and then right then saw a ruffle of whit dress turn the next corner. He could hear her giggling as he followed her. He then trapped her in a dead end and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Your trapped!" He exclaimed.

"Never!" She said to him and she started toward him in a full on run. He put his arms out to bring her in but right before she got to him she jumped and was flying in the air, not just floating or jumping high but flying. He had never seen anything like that! He also noticed the glow admitting from her which he took to be the child helping his mother with magical power.

He stood and watched her float gracefully in the air.

She turned and floated down gracefully into his arms. "That was amazing," He whispered to her, "You are amazing."

"Our son is amazing." She said to him taking his hand and placing in on her abdomen, he felt him move under his touch and his eyes flooded with tears of joy.


	8. The Truth

**Last time on One Night Changes Everything:**

She gave him a wickedly sexy smile before turning and running to lose herself in the maze of bushes. He gave her a bit of a head start liking the fact that she was playing with him trying to make the situation more comfortable for the both of them. He went after her turning left and then right then saw a ruffle of white dress turn the next corner. He could hear her giggling as he followed her. He then trapped her in a dead end and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Your trapped!" He exclaimed.

"Never!" She said to him and she started toward him in a full on run. He put his arms out to bring her in but right before she got to him she jumped and was flying in the air, not just floating or jumping high but flying. He had never seen anything like that! He also noticed the glow admitting from her which he took to be the child helping his mother with his magical power.

He stood and watched her float gracefully in the air.

She turned and floated down gracefully into his arms. "That was amazing," He whispered to her, "You are amazing."

"Our son is amazing." She said to him taking his hand and placing in on her abdomen, he felt him move under his touch and his eyes flooded with tears of joy.

Chapter 8: The Truth

He took her hand and led her though the ball up the stair case leading to the end of the manor where they would go and sit in his tower room. This was his retreat and he thought she would like it just as much as he did. His elf came in and started the fire with a smile to his master and asked if Draco needed anything else, Draco said some tea would be perfect and the elf ran off with joy.

"You treat him so kindly. A true show of your inner character." Hermione said with admiration.

"I find that if you treat them with kindness you get kindness in return. A little thing my mother taught me." He smiled back at her seeing her face sparkle with happiness.

"True, so I suppose I should start at the beginning then?" She said a bit nervously.

"Only if you want…" He started.

"I must. Just understand that I did what I did not knowing you knew who I was that night, not knowing if you felt as I did. Its all very complicated and I still have a lot to work through before I am ok with everything. You understand right?" Hermione asked as she took off her mask.

"Of course. I would have to say that I feel the same about some things but others are my fault really and I will fill in as you go on." He added.

She nodded and watched him remove his mask revealing his smooth pale skin, with those finely carved features she hoped her son would inherent from his father. "Well lets start from the time I left that night. It was to say the least the most wonderful yet heart breaking night of my life. I had met you as you, not the boy everyone thought to be Draco Malfoy. I removed your mask to see you lying in the bed where I had just made love to you. I was slightly shocked but sad knowing what I must do then, I took off my mask proclaimed my love and left hoping that with some bit of fate we could be brought back together. I went back to the ball where I went up with Ginny to my rooms. She wanted to know what was wrong because I was crying with a small smile flicking across my face every once in awhile." She stopped and took a sip of the tea his elf just brought in.

"Why were you smiling?" He asked slightly shocked and a little hurt by it.

"Well you see as I walked back to the ball, I realized we didn't use a birth control charm, and that later there could be a chance of me having your baby, meaning I would always have a part of you." She said.

"You know when you left I watched you stop in the hall and wondered why you did. I knew then who you were and I understood why you left, but gods Hermione it broke my heart and I was broken till I saw you again in Diagon Alley." He said. "I was a fool to let you go! I, I just couldn't ruin your life, as I knew being with you would do that."

"Being without was the hardest thing I have yet to do, thinking of you every second of everyday, wondering if by some slim chance you might be thinking of me." She said. She had her hands neatly folded in her lap holding tightly to the material of her dress, "Well as I was saying, I was with Ginny and she wanted to know what had happened, and where I had went. I just told her I danced with my partner for a while and then walked around the gardens thinking how sad it would be never to be back at Hogwarts again. I think she knew I was lying but I stuck with it and she said it would be like me to cry about leaving school."

She took another sip of tea.

She began again, "So the next day is when I was to try and go back to being who I was before I met you. Easier said than done. My relationship with Ron started to dissolve as I think he did the same thing as we did that night. He saw her as much as he could even though he was with me. I believe it was to keep up appearance was all he really kept me around for because we never slept together, I couldn't.

Then things got out of hand about tow months later. He would go out every night and drink and party at the local pub and he would come home drunk most of the time and pass out cold but this night was different." She paused as her voice cracked with emotion and he felt it in her, that hatred and sadness he felt that time.

"Something terrible happened that night, didn't it?" He asked. She nodded slowly. He came to her and kneeled on the ground before her and wiped her tears away gently to comfort her. "You don't have to tell me. Really I don't want you to stress yourself."

"Its ok, I'll be fine." She said with that strength he knew lived in her. She took a steadying breath as he sat himself backing his seat to listen, "He came home drunk as always but this time he woke me up and started to feel me up. I told him no, begged him to stop, not to touch me, but it was no good. My wand lay on my chest of drawers and I was not going to fight to hard as to protect the baby he didn't know I carried."

He raped me that night and told me never to tell anyone or I would be dead. I had no where to go, I was not going to live on the streets in my condition. The next day Ron and I were distant and it suited me just fine. I slept in a different bedroom from then on.

Time went on and I knew the whole time he was still sleeping around, while I sat at home getting bigger and not knowing what to do." Hermione looked up and saw that Draco was shaking with pent up rage. "Please don't be angry with me. I would have come to you if I knew you knew who I was but I couldn't risk it if you didn't."

"Darling, I'm not mad at you or anything like that. Its him I want to rip limb from limb. Curse him a hundred times fold!" He shouted standing up quickly and he started to pace the rug in front of the fire. She stood too and went to him to calm him.

"Hush love, hush." She said. "Its going to be ok, I'm with you now, that is if you'll let me stay." She said looking down a bit, then catching herself and looking up into his eyes.

"Your not going any where with out me by your side. I won't let anything harm you ever again." He said kissing her forehead. "I love you." He said simply.

She smiled up at him and said to him like she had said so many times in her dreams, "I love you with all of my heart. I can't stand to be without you again, I need you, want you, can't breath without you. I want to raise our child together with love and happiness with you."

"Of course, and you will have that and much, much more! You are my world, and our son is our future." He held her close and then kissed her as if the kiss sealed their fates together.

She broke the kiss and looked him in his brilliant eyes, the eyes she first saw behind that mask, the ones she had now. "My love I think I should finish what I was saying…"

She was cut off by him.

"I think it can wait," he said as he took her hand and led her to his bed chamber, "I want you, need you, I must have you." His voice was husking with seduction and love.

She followed his guidance and was led into where he slept, another huge bed awaited her as it did that night but this time not black covered but the colors of slytherin, green and silver. He looked back at her and smiled as he led his one and only down on his bed.

He held her close and lightly rubbed her hair which was soft as silk. He caressed her face softly, lovingly. He slowly undid her gown and slid it off her shoulder and kissed where ever new skin was exposed. She shivered at his small gestures. He pulled the dress down and off her to reveal the small round belly that had been concealed by the dress and smiled up at her as he lay his hand against the soft skin for the first time, feeling his little boy move under his hand as if he was thriving by his touch.

Hermione giggled as the baby moved inside her. Draco kissed her belly and then sat up. He took off his cloak and shirt, and started to undo his pants when she sat up and smiled at him. She kissed him soundly and meaningfully, wanting him as badly as he wanted her. She touched his chest with her soft warm hands which strayed down to his pants and started to remove them for him, all the while kissing him as if he might disappear at any moment.

He took her in his arms and lay her down slowly with him hovering over the top of her. "I want you, I've missed you." He said simply but with enough meaning to make her quiver.

"And I have missed you, wanted you beside me, to touch me, feel me. I want you!" She replied and kissed him again as his hand strayed down to her warmth and rubbed her making her move to his touch. He slipped his finger in moving with her hips, letting her set the rhythm of how fast and hard they went.

She moved her soft hand down his chest and grabbed him and stroked him with as much ferocity as she felt. He moaned the pleasure and she moaned for more and he was pressed to take her at that moment, but control was what he used as he took his fingers out of her and moved himself between her legs. She giggled with a smile on her face looking up into his eyes.

"Oh no," she moaned with that devilish smile on her face still as she bit her lip.

"Oh yes," He said and he began play with her with his mouth.

She moaned her pleasure and she repeated his words, "Just like that!" She panted and moaned, "That feels so wonderful! I want you to take me!" She said not being able to take it any longer wanting to feel him inside her, "Please take me!"

"Absolutely." And he came up between her legs and slowly entered her body, as she grabbed the sheets and moaned his name loudly, her back arching and toes curling with the pleasure.

They moved together as one, staring at each other with such intensity that only two in love could do. Passion burned between them, something that was only shared with very few. He moved her body to another position to gain better access to her warmth and she followed his touch with ease. Trusting him, loving him, and wanting him like she did made her heart flutter as the intensity of there love making grew to a peak of crazed thrusting, touching, moaning, and kissing.

He felt her tighten around him, quiver, and giggle her pleasure as he too peaked moaned loudly and came inside her with a wide smile on both their faces. He gently lay beside her breathing hard, his heart beating fast in his chest as she turned on her back and lay her head on his chest, breathing hard herself.

"You are something else." He told her simply, stroking her hair with his hand.

"I have to say that I feel complete when I'm with you, you know." He smiled down at her.

"As do I baby." And he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Then she did something he never expected to come to him, she placed her right hand over his heart and her left hand over hers and looked deep into his eyes. When she spoke she spoke with the same power he used the first night they made love, in a firm low voice, "If aught be lost, 'twill be my honor for yours. If one must be forsaken, 'twill be my soul for yours. Should death come anon, 'twill be my life for yours." she drew a breath and finished it, completing the spell that would connect the two together for life, "I am Given."

The room lit up as the ancient and deep magic bond the two together with irrevocable magic. She felt the throb of it rush through her body and gasped and he too gasped in both surprise of her finishing the spell but also in the feeling that just shot through him.

She blinked and looked back up at him and said, "I didn't know that was a binding spell."

"It wasn't just any binding spell but a body and soul binding spell, meaning you and I, well lets just say, your mine forever. Think you can handle that?" He told her.

"So what we just got married in a sense then?" She asked. He nodded smiling widely, "Of course I can handle that or I wouldn't be here right now next to you."

They both smiled at each other and kissed fiercely once again, sparked the passion up once again. Draco grabbed her around the waist and rolled her on top of him as they both laughed.


End file.
